


Panda and Neko Onigiri

by Holyangelheart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: An AU where Bokuto is Hinata's father and Kuroo is Sakusa's and the two attend Sugawara's daycare. A self-indulgent fic with just one version of OmiHina as children where things are innocent and all that matters is spending some quality time with your best friend.---"Ehe, right? I love my Papa's pandas!" Shouyou exclaimed with pride. He ate from the same onigiri he offered to Kiyoomi. Between bites, he asked: "What do you have?"Kiyoomi opened his bento to reveal onigiri molded the same way as Shouyou's but to resemble a cat as well as some tamagoyaki and green grapes on the side. The two gazed at their bento and then at each other."Matching!" They shouted in unison.For the two four-year-olds, it was the best day of their lives.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 203





	Panda and Neko Onigiri

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me again!
> 
> This is just to indulge in my own happiness and hope it makes other people happy too. If not then, I'm just feeding me and my friends ehe. Please talk to me on Twitter! [@holyangelheart](https://twitter.com/holyangelheart)

* * *

It was an early Monday morning at the Sunshine Daycare in Tokyo.

“Good morning, Bokuto-san!” Sugawara Koushi greeted when the door opened to reveal Bokuto Koutarou, a tall buff man with white and black hair that was styled to stick upwards. The moment he came in, the mothers in the room practically melted at the sight of him. He was  _ the _ ace of the National Japanese Olympic Team and also a single father to an adorable son.

Koutarou grinned, “Morning Suga-san! Say good morning, Sho-chan.”

Hiding behind Koutarou’s thick and lean legs was a boy about four years old. His hair was just as odd as his father’s except his hairstyle resembled the way every child drew the rays of the sun, orange and pointy. He wore dark green shorts and a black shirt with a yellow-orange chick on the front with the hiragana word “piyo!” in a speech bubble. The little boy looked nothing like his father except for his smile and abundant energy. 

Koutarou rolled his eyes, quickly squatting down to tickle his son’s armpits, causing him to explode into a fit of giggles.

“Papa,” he gasped out, he tried to pout and look serious but his smile gave him away, “I can’t talk if you t-t-tickle me!”

“Oops, my bad,” Koutarou eyes widened as he released him immediately.

The tiny child dusted his clothes off, his itty bitty nose pointed up as he huffed. Yet the small pout on his lips melted the moment he caught the eyes of his daycare teacher. He beamed as he stretched out his arms, the intensity enough to melt anyone’s heart. “Mornin’ Suga-Suga!” 

“Good morning to you too, Shouyou-kun.” Sugawara squatted down, laughing cheerfully as Bokuto Shouyou greeted him with a hug. Sugawara stood shorter than both men with slightly wavy silver hair. He wore a sunny yellow apron with his name and a sunflower painted on it. 

Shouyou grinned and the mothers who had been lingering in the room melted even more compared to before. No one could deny how angelic Bokuto Shouyou was.

It was practically impossible to resist either Bokuto men.

“Ah, good morning, Suga-san, Koutarou, and Sho-chan,” a deep voice spoke after the door was closed quietly. A man wearing a black suit stood behind them. His black hair was styled remarkably just like the Bokuto men, just as spiky if not more so. The man looked exactly like a businessman but in a way that made women still want to trust him. He was one of the directors of the Japan Volleyball Association's sports promotion division.

“Morning, Tetsurou!” Koutarou greeted with a grin, moving toward his son to pat his head affectionately so the newcomers could enter the room with ease.

It was Sugawara’s turn to greet the second father-son pair. “Good morning, Tetsurou-san, Kiyoomi-kun!”

Bundled in Tetsurou’s arms was a small boy who would technically be a grade level above Shouyou but in reality, only had an age gap of three months. At least for now, the two were both able to attend the daycare but once the new school year started, he would enter kindergarten ahead of him.

The boy looked slightly more put together, nothing like a four-year-old at all. He wore black stretchy pants and a dark grey shirt with long sleeves. He also wore a white mask and above his right eyebrow were two moles perfectly parallel to one another. His hair was just as black as his fathers but instead of spikes, his hair was wavy and framed his face nicely.

“Come on, Kiyo-kun,” the tall black-haired man cooed at his son who only glared at everyone and everything. 

The child grunted and shook his head, tightening his hold around his father’s neck. Based on his logic, if he strangled him then at least he couldn’t leave.

Tetsurou’s face paled. “Urk, someone help.”

“Sho-chan,” Koutarou started but Shouyou only nodded, already skipping toward the other father-son duo. His chest swelled with pride as he pointed at his son, earning him nods from the others. He wiped a tear, clutching his chest. No father could ask for a better son.

“Kiyo-kun!” Shouyou shouted. He pointed to where the other kids were on the mat, playing with different types of toys. “Let’s go play!”

There were only three people that Kuroo Kiyoomi listened to and Bokuto Shouyou was one of them. The other two were, of course, his Otou-san and his teacher Sugawara-san.

After weighing his options, the tiny Kuroo nodded and released his stranglehold on his father. He tugged on his collar and Tetsurou smiled gently, giving him one last hug. “Make sure to play lots, ‘kay? Now give Papa a kiss.”

Kiyoomi glanced down at the waiting Shouyou whose eyes sparkled expectantly. His face seemed to flush slightly but he pulled his mask down and closed his eyes, leaning quickly to peck his father’s cheek before nearly jumping out of his embrace to run to his favorite person. He mumbled, “Bye, Otou-san.”

Papa Kuroo gasped, holding the cheek that Kiyoomi kissed, tears flowing down his cheeks. He wailed, “Kiyo-kun! Papa is going to miss you!”

Kiyoomi ignored his father, instead of gazing at the sunny child. “Good morning, Sho-chan.”

“Good morning, Kiyo-kun!” He pointed to the little chick on the front of his shirt. “Look! My Papa taught me this word! It’s ‘piyo’ doesn’t it sound just like you, Kiyo-kun?”

Although the little Shouyou couldn’t see it, tiny little bundles of hydrangea flowers bloomed around Kiyoomi’s face as summer bloomed within his heart. He quickly dug his chubby hand into his pocket, revealing a sticker of a smiling sun. “F-For Sho-chan.”

Shouyou gasped as if he was given the most precious gift in the world. “For me?!”

The little Kuroo nodded, wringing his hands behind his back. He watched Shouyou from underneath long eyelashes.

“Thank’chu!” Shouyou beamed, extended his arms to wrap them around Kiyoomi, but paused mid-air. His eyes widened. “Ah! I forgot! Can I have a hug?”

Kiyoomi blushed as he nodded, spreading his arms out to receive Shouyou's embrace. Although Shouyou didn’t know it, he was grateful that he always remembered to ask first. Even at such a young age, he didn’t enjoy being touched without permission and had an aversion to germs.

Shouyou giggled excitedly. He didn’t hesitate once he received consent and almost ram into Kiyoomi. He lifted him, showing that he was a few centimeters taller. He twirled around in a circle and the usually stoic child erupted into giggles as well.

The two were angelic as they twirled, one with orange hair and the other black.

The other children in the room looked on enviously. Everyone wanted to be friends with the sunshine child but Kiyoomi wasn't about to let that happen.

The only three adult men in the daycare gazed at the two boys who were already sitting together in the corner. Kiyoomi grabbed a poetry book about cats while Shouyou grabbed one from a series about sports, this one about volleyball specifically. 

“He hates me,” Tetsurou wailed into Koutarou’s shoulder.

Koutarou laughed, the sound booming within the building. “You know that’s not true, Tetsu! Kiyo-kun is just growing up."

That only made him sob harder. "My precious Kiyooooomi!"

“Ah, that reminds me. How is little Natsu-chan?” Sugawara asked Koutarou, ignoring the wailing father.

Bokuto Sr. squished his cheeks, complete adoration in his bright eyes as he wiggled involuntarily. “She’s home with her Mama. She said her first words yesterday: ‘Papa.' My wife was so pissed.”

Kuroo Sr. smiled, “Ah, I miss those days when they’re young and you mean the world to them.”

“Yesterday Sho-chan told me he wants to play volleyball like me when he grows up. I wanted to cry.”

“I bet you did cry,” Sugawara said. “You’re crying right now, Koutarou-san.”

“I just can’t help it you know?” He sobbed, his voice cracking at the end.

Tetsurou handed him a handkerchief with a smile. He rubbed his shoulder. “Kiyo-kun’s first words were ‘umeboshi’ so I cried too.”

The other two gave him pitiful looks and Tetsurou sighed. He retrieved the handkerchief, using it to dab at his new tears.

“Anyways, I’m sure you have better things to do, Suga-san,” Bokuto Sr. said after glancing at the clock on the wall shaped like a sun.

Kuroo Sr. scowled, looking for his child. “Wait, I didn’t take my daily picture of Kiyo-kun yet! Kiyo-kun, Papa loves you!”

Sugawara just laughed as he watched Papa Bokuto push Papa Kuroo out, making sure to leave their sons' things in their cubbyhole beforehand. He called after them, "See you two later when it's time to pick them up!"

He turned toward the mothers whose eyes were glued to the two men's toned behinds. He smiled and cleared his throat. It took only seconds for the remaining parents to vacate the vicinity.

No one could handle Sugawara Koushi's scorn. 

"Everyone! Good morning!" He called, bringing attention to himself. There were about ten children at the daycare, his co-worker Akaashi Keiji's shift started in the afternoon to take over for him. 

"Good morning Suga-sensei~!" They replied.

The kids did their morning rituals which consisted of songs and dances, greeting every classmate to see who was absent, and to remember each of their names.

Afterward, they all sat on the rug to listen to Sugawara-sensei read the book of the day which was about the ugly duckling. Some of the kids cried when they heard about how the duckling was bullied and cheered at the end when it was revealed it was a beautiful swan the entire time.

Eventually, it was time for lunch.

Since it was a bright sunny day, they decided to eat their meals outside on the grass. Afterward, the kids could use the playground or sit aside with a book. Later they would get to have their nap time.

"I wanna sit next to Shouyou!" One of the girls cried.

A boy huffed. "No, I want to!"

"I want Kiyoomi-kun!" 

While they all fussed, Shouyou took his chicken-themed bento box out from his bag. He was the first of the children to plop down onto the grass, choosing the spot beneath a large oak tree. He hummed as he gazed up at the sky filled with fluffy white clouds.

Kiyoomi grabbed his which looked like a black cat and carefully sat down beside him. He took a bit longer than the other kids to get prepared since he was diligent whenever it was time to wash his hands.

"Kiyo-kun, look!" Shouyou shouted, pointing up at a cloud. "Doesn't that look like a bunny?"

The cloud indeed looked like a bunny and Kiyoomi nodded. He searched the sky for a shape he could show Shouyou. He scowled in concentration. "Dragon!"

Shouyou looked to where he was pointing, large clouds were squished together, resembling a dragon soaring through the sky. It even looked like it was breathing fire if someone had enough of an imagination. He gasped. "Wah! Kiyo-kun is amazing!"

Kiyoomi fidgeted a bit but no one could deny the way his face lit up. He looked at his best friend's bento. "What do you have?"

"Tamago!" He shouted, revealing perfectly rolled tamagoyaki. There was also three onigiri molded to look like pandas. The little Bokuto beamed, "Want one?"

Kiyoomi gazed at the onigiri, his eyes giving away the hunger he felt. "Panda-san."

Shouyou giggled as he grabbed one and offered it to Kiyoomi. "Here, Kiyo-kun!"

A confused look crossed the young Kuroo's face. His hands were full of his container and he didn't like placing it on the grass until it was empty. He frowned. "Sho-chan…"

"Want me to feed you?" He asked.

Kiyoomi nodded.

Shouyou held the panda onigiri in front of Kiyoomi. "It has an umeboshi."

Kiyoomi's eyes lit up. He was sold. He took a small bite, his eyes shining even more than before. "Yummy."

"Ehe, right? I love my Papa's pandas!" Shouyou exclaimed with pride. He ate from the same onigiri he offered to Kiyoomi. Between bites, he asked: "What do you have?"

Kiyoomi opened his bento to reveal onigiri molded the same way as Shouyou's but to resemble a cat as well as some tamagoyaki and green grapes on the side. The two gazed at their bento and then at each other.

"Matching!" They shouted in unison.

For the two four-year-olds, it was the best day of their lives.

"Suga-sensei," Kiyoomi said.

Shouyou shouted: "Suga-Suga!!"

Sugawara-sensei smiled upon hearing his name being called. "Yes?"

"Look, look!" Shouyou smiled, "Look what our Papas did!"

Kiyoomi smiled too, proud as he held up his Neko onigiri. "Sho-chan and I are matching!"

"Waah, I see! Shouyou-kun is a panda and you're a kitty!" Sugawara said. His heart swelled with affection as he watched them.

Teachers weren't supposed to have favorites.

But Sugawara of course loved them the most.

The two looked at each other, amazement still fresh in their eyes. They were extra careful with their bento this time, not wanting to waste even a single grain of rice.

When they were finished, Kiyoomi took their dirty containers to the sink inside of the building where they would clean it themselves. He made sure to wash it well, causing soap bubbles to form. He was careful not to splash water on the two of them or else they would need to change. He was a careful child and kept two pairs of extra clothes in the classroom but he knew that Shouyou was different. 

Beside him, Shouyou had a determined expression as he held a tan-colored dishtowel in his small hands. When Kiyoomi was done with something, it was his turn to dry it. He was extra careful while drying them; if he dropped them then all of Kiyo-kun's efforts to clean them would be for naught!

When the two were finished cleaning up after themselves, they were slightly wet from sweat and the dishwater but they were happy. "We did it, Kiyo-kun!"

"Sho-chan is good at drying dishes," Kiyoomi said. It was high praise coming from him who was already used to washing dishes with his father. It was one of his favorite past-times.

"Kiyo-kun is good at washing them!" Shouyou replied. "Ehe, everything is more fun when Kiyo-kun is with me."

"Sho-chan…" For once, Kiyoomi felt the urge to pat Shouyou on his head despite their height difference. "Good boy."

Shouyou giggled, only making Kiyoomi want to hug him.

For Kiyoomi, the only person he ever willingly hugged was his father. He didn't know how to ask for one so he did what he was used to and stretched his arms out to the side, looking expectantly at his best friend. "S-Sho-chan."

At first, Shouyou was confused but then he made a loud sound and wooshed into Kiyoomi's awaiting arms, snuggling against his face. "Kyo-kun!"

Kiyoomi's eyes softened and for the first time, he embraced him fully. He smiled. "Sho-chan."

Sugawara whistled, grabbing their attention. "Everyone, once you're done eating please clean up after yourselves. Older kids look after the younger ones like always."

"Suga-Suga!" Shouyou called after the two put their containers back into their cubbyholes. "We're done!"

Sugawara nodded in approval. "The two of you can read a book."

"Okay! Let's go, Kiyo-kun," Shouyou led him to where the books were, pulling out a different one with cats.

Kiyoomi laid down on the rug, propping his head up with his hands. Shouyou immediately plopped down beside him, but not before making sure to roll around first while giggling. Kiyoomi pursed his lips. "Sho-chan."

"Hai, hai," he replied, snuggling up beside him. "Ah! I forgot the blanket!"

"Sho-" Kiyoomi tried to stop him since it was unnecessary, but his best friend had already disappeared, leaving dust in his trails.

Just as fast as he left, he returned.

Giggling.

Kiyoomi frowned. "Sho-chan, let me read."

Shouyou unraveled the blanket that was more than enough for the two of them. It had a black cat on it that had two white spots on its forehead. "It's you!"

Kiyoomi's lips pursed but his cheeks were pink. "Lie down."

The sunshine child pulled the blanket on like a cape before plopping down, half on top of Kiyoomi who grumbled but didn't have the heart to push him off.

"Sho-chan."

"Gomen," Shouyou said, not sounding sorry at all but did move.

Somehow, he listened properly to Kiyoomi as he read the book cover to cover perfectly. Despite the book being in hiragana, he was able to read it all without any problems.

At the end of it, however, his spiky-haired companion had already fallen asleep due to the warmth of the blanket.

With a smile, Kiyoomi did what his father always did whenever he slept. Leaning in, he kissed Shouyou's forehead before wiping it away with his sleeve. "Sweet dreams, Sho-chan."

Despite being fast asleep, Shouyou mumbled quietly: "Kiyo-kun, love…" as he rubbed his chubby cheeks against him.

Kiyoomi smiled just as brightly as the sun before closing his eyes and snuggling closer to his sunshine.

When the two fathers returned, they were welcomed with the sight of the two huggings each other as they slept, their hairs tousled and their legs entangled. They proceeded to take at least a hundred photos each. It took even longer for them to untangle their limbs but they were thankfully able to separate them without either being woken up.

The two angels, however, threw a tantrum the moment they woke up in their beds, only able to appease them with the knowledge they would see each other again tomorrow.

Neither could wait that long, so the fathers woefully face-timed the other and the two were able to continue video chatting way into the night, forcing their fathers to agree to a playdate at an aquarium during the weekend.

In reality, however, it was just a Monday like any other.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the sudden urge to write a kid fic and sort of created five or so different AUs? I am dying??? This is version one where it would have eventual BoKuro but I don't want to promise the eventual ones so consider this a standalone!! I have another draft where it's canon-compliant but Hinata turns into a child during one of their practices but he gets away in time. Lowkey gonna do one for Sakusa too when I'm done. 
> 
> I also have ideas for a Gakuen Babysitters AU and a what-if OmiHina were teachers and the rest of the MYSBY team were children (dunno their age). If I'm hyped up I may one day write an OmiHina where they're childhood friends but that one (as well as any future installments of this storyline) would definitely have angst. :3c
> 
> Anyways, sorry for rambling!! Don't know which story I will do next but OmiHina brain goes brrrr.


End file.
